


Jim Hawkins: Deleted Scenes

by CoryWhatsizname



Series: Jim Hawkins in Storybrooke [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Bonus Content, Deleted Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryWhatsizname/pseuds/CoryWhatsizname
Summary: Scenes cut from 'Jim Hawkins: An Untold Story.' While Jim Hawkins is navigating life in Storybrooke, things are happening out of his view. Jefferson is trying to get a handle on his mental health. He's also fighting for custody of Grace. Hyde and the Queen are hatching their evil plot and they need a lot of help. Jefferson is just one pawn in their plan.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein/Laura Perrodon, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Mr. Hyde, Hades/Persephone
Series: Jim Hawkins in Storybrooke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534565





	1. Jefferson's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'Chapter 2: The Clipper of the Clouds.' Jefferson meets with Regina at City Hall to discuss custody of Grace.

“I did everything you said!” Jefferson raged. “I got a job. I went to therapy. I started taking the meds that don’t fucking work. Now when do I get my daughter back?”

Jefferson Carter was a man approaching forty. He had wavy brown locks and a well-defined jaw. One would easily call him handsome were it not for the manic, angry look in his eye.

“Jefferson,” began Regina, seated behind her desk. “I understand your impatience. Really, I do, but we need to do things by the book here.”

Regina Mills was an imposing woman with a beauty and intensity that repels more than it attracts. She was dressed in a cream-colored pantsuit with black, short-cut hair. She spoke softly, trying her best to keep the situation calm and in control.

Jefferson began furiously pacing. “You’re the mayor! You wrote the book!” he said incredulously. “Just say the word and Grace’ll be home by dinner!”

Regina took a breath and rose up from her seat. “Jefferson, when I spoke to my mother in the afterlife, do you know what she said to me?”

Jefferson threw up his hands. “Cora? I don’t know. Off with their heads?” Who cares what the old hag had to say?

Regina ignored this. “She asked me to right her wrongs for her. Now, most of the people she wronged are dead, but you’re a special case.” Jefferson folded his arms and prepared to listen to another self-righteous monologue. “We both screwed you over,” Regina continued. “I left you at her mercy in Wonderland and she made your life a living nightmare.”

Jefferson was so far unimpressed. “Yeah, and then you forced me to watch another family raise my daughter for another thirty goddamn years!”

Regina hung her head in shame. She turned and stared out the window at the town. “Yes, I did. I don’t just want to fix the things my mother broke. I want to undo the damage I’ve done too. So please know that I genuinely want to help you get back custody of Grace.”

Jefferson slowly released a breath, trying to stay cool and collected. “I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ coming,” he said cynically.

Regina stiffened. Jefferson might be half-mad, but he wasn't stupid. She touched her hands to her desk to ground herself. “But,” she hated to say, “I know that what she and I did to you made you extremely unwell.”

Jefferson tightened his fists. Not this shit again. He sat down in the chair opposite her and buried his head in his hands. If he let himself implode, then he couldn’t explode. The appearance of stability. Stable. He knew that word was coming next. Regina walked around her desk and set her hand comfortingly on Jefferson’s shoulder. He flinched, but allowed it.

“I know you miss Grace,” she said. “It’s not right for you and her to still be separated after all this time. And I know it’s all my fault. Out of all the people I’ve hurt in my life, I think I’ve hurt you the worst. I know it means next to nothing, but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Jefferson sat up and looked at her with dead eyes. Regina withdrew her hand. Her apology was not accepted. She straightened her back, adjusted her blazer, and moved back behind her desk.

“But the fact of the matter is, you’re not currently able to give Grace a stable home environment in your condition,” Regina said matter-of-factly, seating herself.

There it was. It took all Jefferson’s willpower not to roll his eyes and leave. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own kid. Just because the Masons think she's better off with them does not make it true."

Regina fiddled with a pen on her desk. "I didn't just ruin your life when I left you in Wonderland. I also left Grace without a father. When I cast the curse, even though I intended it to hurt you - which it did - I did provide Grace with a loving family. Part of me is concerned that, because of what I did to her father, sending her back to him right now might not be what's best for her. I want to do right by _both_ of you. That means getting you well first."

"What gives you the right to decide what's best for our family?" Jefferson said, clutching the arms of his chair. He stared her down. Neither of them were going to break.

“Jefferson, I am paying for your therapy. I’m paying for your medicine. I forced the Masons to grant you visitation, which they were insistent against. I’m doing whatever I can to fix what I broke. And as soon as Dr. Hopper says you're ready, we will get the papers signed and you will have your daughter back," Regina told him. "But not until then.”

Jefferson glowered at her, struggling to bottle up his frustration. “How much longer am I supposed to wait? The curse broke three years ago!” he seethed. He slowed his breathing. He had to project stability, or he’d never get custody. “I’ve been in therapy for over a year,” he said much more calmly.

“And, from what I've heard, you’ve been making some excellent progress,” Regina said to placate him. “I’ve been in therapy too. I know from experience that there’s no set schedule for this kind of thing."

Jefferson stared at her, cocking his head to the side. "Were you in therapy for short-cycling bipolar disorder coupled with intermittent dissociative episodes brought about by post-traumatic stress?" he said with gritted teeth. Jefferson sounded each word out with perfection diction, just to hammer his point home.

Regina leaned back in her chair, the wind thoroughly knocked out of her. "No, I was not. I'm sorry. Dr. Hopper didn't mention any specifics about your..." Regina searched for right word to use. Anything that came to mind either sounded sugar-coated or offensive. "Any specifics," she repeated.

"He's not supposed to. Patient-doctor confidentiality," Jefferson stated with just a twinge of sarcasm. "It's not like he can really lose his license here though, can he?" He started to grind his teeth and chastised himself for it.

"Anyway, I'm glad to hear you've come such a long way, all things considered. It sounds like the medicine is working after all," Regina said. She was slightly aloof, trying to maintain power over the conversation. But that side of her was gone and her icy veneer quickly cracked. "I know it’s easy for me to tell you to be patient, especially when you're dealing with things I can't even begin to imagine, but that’s what you’ve got to do right now. For Grace.”

Her face was earnest but that provided no comfort to Jefferson. He stood up and put his coat back on. “She's turning fourteen in October, you know,” he said in frustration. “If I can’t get custody soon, I’m not going to have much of a daughter left to raise.”

After seeing the satisfyingly hollowed out look on Regina’s face, Jefferson buttoned his coat and left the office. He thought about saying it wasn't all her fault. He had a genetic predisposition to some of his symptoms, he had learned. But Jefferson liked the idea of Regina bearing the full burden of guilt. After all, she and her mother took great pains to make everything so much worse. She could make this all go away, but Regina clearly still thought he was an unfit parent, regardless of what the Masons had to say.

Jefferson mumbled profanities under his breath, all the way down the stairs to the lobby. As he exited city hall and got seated in his silver Mercedes Benz, Jefferson felt a buzz in his pocket. He fished his phone out and saw the caller. It was the Masons. “What the fuck do they want?” he grumbled. “As if this day couldn’t possibly get any worse. Hello?”

Mrs. Mason gently, almost fearfully, told Jefferson that someone had broken into his home. He thanked her for the information and told her he was on his way. Out of spite, he hung up without a goodbye. For a moment, Jefferson looked blankly out of his windshield, processing the news. “Motherf-!” he shouted, censoring himself. Thankfully, no one was around to hear him. He drove quickly back to his house, tightly gripping the steering wheel and cursing his luck all the way.


	2. Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 'Chapter 4: The Perils of Invisibility.' Zelena and the Queen steal the Invisible Man's heart.

What Zelena neglected to divulge was that, while she didn't break into Regina’s vault herself, she was an accomplice to the crime. Zelena and a hooded figure visited the mausoleum two nights before her visit to the police station. Zelena kept watch with Baby Robin as the figure pricked their finger and touched it to the crypt's door. The doors magically parted for them and they went inside.

They descended the stairs into the chamber where Regina kept all of the hearts she had taken over the years. They glowed red inside their little boxes, stacked neatly against a wall. Zelena held Robin away from them so the beating hearts wouldn't wake her.

“Let’s see. Which one? Which one?” said the figure, a woman. She opened several boxes before finding what she was searching for. “Aha! Here it is.”

Zelena peered over her shoulder. The cloaked woman was looking into an empty box. “Um, there’s nothing there,” Zelena said. The woman took something out and passed it to Zelena. She massaged it in her free hand until she knew what it was. “An invisible heart? What the devil are you going to do with this?”

The woman took off her hood. It was Regina. She had switched out her trademark pantsuit for an extravagant gown, but it was definitely her. “I’m just calling upon the services of an old friend. Ever hear the story of the Invisible Man?”

Zelena tried to recall. “I think I saw it on display at the library. Why?”

“For my little plan to work, I first have to get the Charmings out of my way,” she explained with an air of menace. “You know how they like to meddle. And Thomas here is going to help.”

Zelena didn’t like the tone in her sister’s voice. “How exactly?”

Regina’s lip curled into a smile. “By doing what he does best,” she said cryptically.

They left the mausoleum and Regina sealed the door. Holding the heart, she shrouded herself again with the hood. Zelena stood there, looking at Regina’s fingers clutch what looked like empty air.

“Thanks for all the help, sis,” said Regina, strutting away into the graveyard. “I’m glad we’re finally bonding like Mom wanted. Don’t worry. When this is all done, you’ll get your due.” Zelena was about to protest, but Regina vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her alone in the cemetery.

From where she stood, Zelena could see the grave of Robin Hood, Regina’s recently departed love. A bouquet of arrows adorned his tombstone. Zelena held Robin in her arms, thinking about the role she played in her father’s death. Why was Regina still so obsessed with Snow White, when she ought to be angry with her? Zelena vanished them away to the farm house they shared. Robin was quiet that night, but Zelena still couldn’t sleep a wink.


	3. Fair Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'Chapter 3: The Storybrooke Burglar.' After being interviewed by Jim and Darius, Jefferson gives Hook a quick call.

Somewhere outside of Storybrooke, another man going by Killian Jones was getting a phone call. The phone’s ring reverberated throughout the gorge he and his not-quite-stepson Henry Mills were traversing. Killian reached for it, first with his hook, and then with his remaining hand.

He looked at the caller ID. “Jefferson? What the hell does he want?” Killian answered the phone. “What is it, mate? The boy and I are on a hiking trip. Emma insisted on a ‘no phones’ policy and my battery’s on its last legs.”

“You might actually want to consider laying low out there for a while,” Jefferson hesitantly advised.

“Why’s that?” asked Killian, immediately unnerved. Jefferson had barely opened his mouth and he already managed to creep him out.

Jefferson continued. “You remember that blimp that crashed about a week ago? It had all those people from Ingary on it?”

Killian had a front-row seat to the Albatross’s demise. The sparks and smoke from the flying machine were transfixing. At the time, none of it felt real. At least, until the damned thing exploded and crashed to the ground.

“How could I forget?” Killian asked. "What about it?"

“One of the passengers came into the bar today. He was asking about you,” Jefferson said. His inflection was ominous.

“Hook, are you coming?” called Henry from farther along the path.

“Be right there!” Hook answered back. He spoke into the phone again. “Me? I don’t know anyone from Ingary, at least not any that are still alive.” Hook looked into the gorge. Between his fear of heights and the sudden news from Jefferson, this was not a great moment for him.

Jefferson was only going to keep making it worse. “Well, this guy knew you. He said you were old friends. I nearly believed him, but... It was so weird.”

“What? Spit it out, man!” Hook said impatiently, not at all prepared for the next development.

Jefferson’s nervous inhale was audible through the phone. “He asked for Captain Hook, then said his name was Killian Jones.”

Hook felt all of his limbs stiffen. His jaw went slightly slack. “That’s… odd. Does he not know we’re the same person?”

Hook stared off across the gorge toward a roaring waterfall. Henry was still heading down the trail by himself. Hook started walking again. He couldn’t let Henry get too far out of sight. If something were to happen, Emma would kill him. Again.

“Apparently not,” said Jefferson. “Listen, I’ve got to go. We’re opening soon. I just thought you should know about it. This guy seems like real bad news. He’s traveling with this kid who says he’s his cousin but he’s definitely not. Anyway, when you get back to town, watch your back.”

Hook sighed and massaged his eyes. This left smudges of eyeliner on his fingertips. “Thanks for the warning, mate. I’ll be careful. See you-” Then Hook’s battery died. “Aw, bloody hell.”

He stuffed the dead phone back in his pocket and kept along the path. Eventually, he caught up with Henry. For the rest of the trip, Hook tried to enjoy himself. This was intended to be something akin to a father-son bonding experience, Emma’s idea. He couldn't shake Jefferson's warning out of his mind.

Hook wasn’t so much afraid of the stranger searching for him as he was perplexed. He was confident that he could take this man in a fight, but who the hell was he? Anyone who knew him as Killian Jones separate from Captain Hook would have to be hundreds of years old. Who would follow him to Storybrooke from that deep in his past? And what did Hook do to make it worth the effort?


	4. Cruella's Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'Chapter 7: The Return of the Queen.' Hyde and the Queen take over Lakeside Mansion. Soon, the Brides of Dracula pay them a visit.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Hyde strode into the atrium of a grand, empty mansion. Each heavy step reverberated throughout the rafters. He looked around at the building’s sparse interior. A chandelier hung above. A harpsichord sat in the corner. Oriental rugs were abundant. Much of it, however, was surprisingly bare. “Where are we exactly?” asked Hyde.

Regina came up behind him, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. She dropped the Storybook onto a round marble table in the center of the room. “Lakeside Manor, also known as the Sorcerer’s Mansion,” she explained. “It came with the curse. Whoever first concocted it must have expected Merlin to be joining us. Sadly, he was stuck in a tree at the time. They rent the place out for weddings and stuff now.”

Hyde turned up his nose. “What a waste of a beautiful building,” he commented.

“Don’t worry,” said Regina. “It’ll make a much better hideout.” She strode over to the dining room window and snapped her fingers. Hyde watched through the curtains as sparks of magic fell in a dome over the lake. “We don’t want any uninvited guests, now do we? I put wards around the whole estate. No one’s getting in without our say-so.”

Hyde chuckled quietly, impressed by Regina's power and amused by her cleverness. “As long as my friends can still pass through. I've summoned them for a meeting tonight,” he told her, returning to his default gloomy demeanor.

“Yes, your friends,” Regina said, approaching him. “The Black Coats, was it? I'm so looking forward to meeting them. I’ve been very curious to know who else is in our little party.”

Soon, the doorbell rang. “That must be them now,” said Hyde, leading Regina back to the front of the mansion. Hyde opened the heavy wooden door. On the porch stood two hauntingly beautiful women in hooded cloaks. They had faded skin and blood-red lips, like demonic renderings of Snow White.

“Verona, Marishka, you’re right on time,” Hyde greeted them. He held out the door for them, but they didn’t move. “Please, come inside.” The two women crossed the threshold into the abandoned mansion.

“So, _Edvard_ , you finally found us a place to sleep?” asked the taller of the two. She had a narrow face and auburn hair. The women uncovered their heads and let their long hair flow freely.

“We've been hiding in the mines beneath the town,” the other one said bitterly. She was a curly-haired blonde. Her features were rounder, but her face was full of contempt. “It’s disgusting down there.”

Both Verona and Marishka turned their heads to Regina. “Who’s this?” the tall one asked, looking her up and down with a skeptical brow. She didn’t seem to think much of Regina.

Regina scoffed, affronted. She was ready to charge at the woman, hands blazing. She'd show her who she was dealing with. Then the woman opened her mouth to reveal a full set of fangs. Regina pulled back. Vampires.

“Nice dress,” said the short blonde one, eyeing Regina's ensemble with thinly veiled disdain. "Is it Walpurgis Nacht already?" she giggled.

“Shut up, Marishka,” snapped the first, presumably Verona.

Hyde stepped between the three women. “Ladies, don't be rude. This is Queen Regina. She’s our new benefactor,” he half-heartedly scolded. "She's the one who found this lovely new home for us. We ought to be grateful."

Verona and Marishka crossed their arms and made no apologies. They further explored the house, scrutinizing everything they saw. Verona ran her finger along a shelf and looked at the dust. She grimaced, but offered no other remarks.

Hyde also made no apologies for his friends. Instead, he practically genuflected to them. “Regina, allow me to introduce Countesses Verona and Marishka De Ville,” said Hyde magnanimously.

Regina was taken aback by their name. “De Vil? As in...?” she trailed off, afraid of the answer. That name was a blight on humanity.

“Distant relatives,” Verona said, confirming Regina's fears. “We've never met, though we've heard many stories. We don't often fraternize with your kind, unlike her great-grandfather."

Before Regina could ask what she meant, Marishka cut in. "Whenever our kinds crossbreed, that's when the _real_ monsters are made. It takes a few generations, but eventually one will be born like her. They cannot drink the blood, but they hunger for it just the same. We kill to live. They live to kill."

"Not like her though," Verona added. "There was never one as vicious, as insatiable as her."

That sounded like a certain someone. Regina was thoroughly bewildered by what they were saying. "Are you telling me that Cruella was a...?" She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too preposterous. 

Marishka smiled, showing her fangs. She nodded knowingly. "Only one-eighth. If she had been full-blooded, the mortal world would have been doomed. Is it true she became the _Dark One_?” Marishka said in a whisper. Both Verona and Marishka approached Regina with eager curiosity.

“It was a foolish move on her part,” Regina told them, straightening her spine. She wasn't about to be intimidated by a couple of bloodsuckers. 

Verona narrowed her eyes. “How so?” she inquired.

Regina set her hands on her hips. “First, she threatened my son, so obviously she had to die. I didn't kill her, but I wish I had the honors. Then the dumb bitch decides to take the Darkness from a dead pirate and crown herself Queen of the Underworld."

"Sounds like a victory to me," said Marishka, trading looks with her... sister? Regina wasn't quite sure.

Regina held out her finger to silence her. "I'm not done. _Then_ she wraps herself in the Golden Fleece – which any idiot will tell you dampens dark magic – and Persephone, the real queen, sends her attack dogs to drag Cruella to hell where she belongs. She was a real sucker for furs.”

Verona and Marishka both sighed, their excitement fading into disappointment. "What a waste," said Verona despondently. “All that darkness, gone.”

Hyde stepped back into the room. He had been pacing in the parlor while Regina recounted Cruella's demise and subsequent damnation. “As riveting a tale as this is, where is your leader?” Hyde asked the De Villes, growing impatient. “I expected to see you all here this evening. And have you gotten any word from Svengali or the Doctor?”

Marishka took the question. “The Master is buried deep in the woods,” she answered. “Vasilica is there now keeping watch. We'll exhume the coffin once everything is ready. As for the others, the Phantom is hiding at the old church. We'd have paid him a visit, but you know what happens when we step on hallowed ground."

"And who cares about the Doctor?" added Verona. "It's not like we need him for much anymore."

"If he wants his reward, he'll have to turn up sooner or later," said Hyde.

Verona moved directly into Hyde's path. "Speaking of rewards, how much longer will we have to wait?" she demanded. "The rattling from the coffin shakes the ground. You can hear the agony through six feet of dirt. Tell me it will be soon."

“Have patience,” Hyde told her, only angering her more. “Our new friend has found us precisely what we need. Regina, care to explain?”

Regina, Hyde, Verona, and Marishka gathered around the table that held the Storybook. Regina flipped through the pages and opened to an illustration of Snow White and Prince Charming. It was their wedding day. 

“This volume contains true stories from the Enchanted Forest before I cast the Dark Curse. There I am. And your cousin fourteen-times-removed? She's here too." Regina turned to a page featuring Cruella next to a woman with tentacles for legs and another woman with dragon horns. "In fact, the Author of this book used his magic to take away her power to kill. Humans, at least."

"Then he saved countless worlds," said Verona. "What will this do for us?" 

Regina passed the book to the De Villes. "Recently, we found others just like it containing tales from other lands. Your homeland, several versions of Paris, New York, and London - including Cruella's - Camelot, Ingary. You name it, it’s there.”

Marishka and Verona took the book and flipped through it. “I’ve seen these people in town,” said Marishka. She stopped on a page featuring Captain Hook. “Ooh, I’d like to suck his blood,” she said lasciviously, running her finger along the illustration. "Is this the dead pirate?"

"He made a miraculous recovery," Regina stated with a resentful monotone. “Help yourself.”

Marishka perked up and passed the book to Verona. She also got a good look at Hook. The thirsty look on Verona's face conveyed a similar sentiment to Marishka's. “Where are these books?” Verona demanded, remembering herself. “Do you have them?”

“No,” Hyde interjected. “That is what we need you for. The books are being held in a secure location in a place called New York City. You must go find them and bring them back here. Then we'll have what we need to proceed with the plan.”

“You’ll find them at the New York Public Library,” Regina added, ripping the Storybook out of Verona’s hand. “They all look exactly like this.”

Verona and Marishka glanced at each other. “We’ll need Vasilica,” Verona said. Marishka nodded. The two vampires marched back to the front door. Hyde and Regina followed. “Which way to this New York City?” Verona turned and asked.

“Fly south along the coast until you reach a city with towers taller than the spires of Scholomance,” Hyde instructed. “And if that doesn’t help, get a map.”

Verona sneered at Hyde's sarcasm. She flung open the doors with magic. A gust of wind blew inside, billowing her cloak and hair. "Come, Marishka," Verona said, looking up toward the sky. “Time to fly.”

Verona and Marishka stepped out onto the veranda. The waning moon beamed down brightly upon them. They both spread their arms, beginning to hover in midair. Regina watched, transfixed, as the women transformed into a pair of brown bats and flew away into the night. She stared after them until Hyde cleared his throat and closed the door again.

“Now that that's out of the way, there's just one more matter to attend to,” Hyde said, walking back to the atrium. “For us to achieve our ends, I need a few other items. Unfortunately, you murdered my best thief while he was in action.”

“More like my worst assassin,” Regina sourly returned. “Don’t worry. If it's a thief you need, I have the perfect replacement in mind. Plus, I think we have just the right incentive to get him back into the game. How well do you think you can impersonate your other half?”

Hyde mulled the idea over. He wasn't quite sure where Regina was going with this, but it sounded like it might be fun. “That fool?” Hyde smirked. “Perfectly.”

Regina surprised Hyde by pulling him toward her by the lapels of his coat. "Wonderful," she purred. "Then tomorrow, _Mayor Regina_ will bring her good friend Jefferson here to meet Dr. Jekyll." She giggled flirtatiously. 

"And in the meantime?" asked Hyde curiously as Regina inched closer to him.

Biting lightly on her lip, Regina undid the button on his jacket. She ran her hand up Hyde's chest beneath the fabric. He had his answer. Regina grabbed Hyde by the collar and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Hyde dug his hands into the bustle of her skirt and pulled her in tighter. Regina broke the kiss and saw her lipstick smeared across Hyde's mouth. She licked her thumb and wiped it off.

"Mr. Hyde, I think we are going to work very well together," she said, loosening Hyde's tie. 

She pulled him to her and they kissed again. Hyde picked Regina up and carried her away up the grand staircase toward the master bedroom. As the two of them became more than just conspirators together, three bats flew past the mansion en route to New York City.


	5. Bertha Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'Chapter 8: Once Bitten.' Hyde scolds the De Villes for draining Nadir's blood. He then brings out a new subject for his serum.

"You idiots!" Hyde bellowed, pounding his desk. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He furiously paced about the parlor as the Queen and the two vampire women looked on.

Verona stormed forward indignantly. "You had us fly a third of the way down this abysmal country and back in one night! We were starving and exhausted! Do forgive us for taking a moment to replenish ourselves." Marishka stood beside her, completely unapologetic.

"You nearly killed a man, you took so much blood!" Hyde shot back. "Have you no self-control?"

Marishka moved in front of Verona. "What did you think would happen? Three _nosferati_ who haven't eaten in days?"

"Need I remind you that I had Miss Poole spend a full day siphoning blood out of our patients precisely to avoid this problem?" Hyde growled.

"We got you your damned books! Why not show a little gratitude?" said Marishka.

Hyde huffed and tried to control his temper. "Aren't you the slightest bit concerned that the Sheriff's Department is now on high alert for vampires? They've quarantined the man you attacked in case he turns!"

Verona snorted. "He's not going to become like us. There was no exchange of blood," she assured them.

"That isn't my concern," Hyde said, moving out from behind the desk. He picked up a book from the stack of Storybooks that Verona and Marishka had brought with them. "But you did bring us the Storybooks, and that is most important. From now on, please only consume blood from the supply we've provided." He gestured to a selection of bottles, vials, and decanters filled to brim with human blood. The Queen recoiled in disgust.

Verona grabbed a bottle, pulled out the stopper, and took a long swig. She licked her lips. "It's better fresh," she said, "but it will do." She passed the bottle to Marishka who finished it. "We'll take one for the road. Vasilica needs to feed as well."

Marishka took a second bottle and tucked it into her robes. The two ladies grabbed their cloaks. "Summon us when something important happens," snapped Marishka.

"Don't you care what's in your book?" the Queen interjected as they began to leave.

"Only the Master cares what is in the book," Verona told her, "and until you are ready to use it, the coffin remains underground."

The vampires marched to the end of the hall toward the door. They again magicked it open. On the other side stood a prim-looking woman in sensible Victorian dress. She was accompanied by another woman in similar but much more disheveled attire. Marishka and Verona hissed when they saw them, but the other women paid them no mind.

"Miss Poole," Hyde greeted. "There you are. Do come in. Our friends were just leaving."

Miss Poole and the other woman walked between the sneering vampires into the mansion.

"Thank you for the rations," said Marishka to Miss Poole, shaking the bottle of blood. She smiled insincerely, but Miss Poole was nowhere a friendly mood, sincere or not.

Marishka and Verona stepped out onto the veranda, transformed into bats, and flew away into the night. The woman in the shabby dress gasped, but Miss Poole remained unimpressed. She shut the door and guided the woman to Hyde and the Queen.

"You needed a new subject?" she said without so much as a hello.

Hyde looked the strange woman up and down. "Yes, it seems we've hit a snag with our plans. I'm glad we decided to bring a few extra along."

"Bring who along?" asked the Queen. "Who is this?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I should explain," said Hyde. "Before I perfected the serum that separated Jekyll and myself, we needed some subjects we could test the formula on. Grace here has been instrumental in procuring them."

The Queen's lip curled. "Is that so?"

"Her and her brother, who I unfortunately had to leave in charge of the asylum in my absence. Remind me, dear, which one is this one?" Hyde asked Miss Poole, referring to the woman dizzily wandering the parlor.

"Bertha Mason," said Miss Poole. "Bertha, please come back here."

The woman ambled back to her, becoming quickly distracted by the crackling fire beneath the mantle. Miss Poole rolled her eyes and herded her back to the group.

"So, let me guess. This is how we solve our problem with our other halves," the Queen surmised, looking at the demented Bertha with mild disdain.

"Precisely," Hyde confirmed. "Now that your hatter friend acquired the right compounds for us, our work can really start."

The Queen followed him behind his desk. She set her hand on his shoulder and glowered back at Miss Poole possessively. "Another serum?" she asked.

"Perhaps. That's what the testing will be for. Miss Poole, please escort Bertha to the security of the basement and administer treatment,” Hyde said. "Her Majesty and I have more pressing matters to attend to. While you're there, you could please tell the Doctor to quit making such a racket and get ready to work?"

Miss Poole nodded. As she guided Bertha out of the room and out of sight, the Queen sat down in Hyde's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Speaking of Jefferson, what exactly did you give him in return for the supplies?" she asked.

"Merely an older serum. I wasn't going to waste my or the Doctor's time repairing that broken brain of his," Hyde cruelly remarked. “Although, he might make an excellent test subject in case we run out.”

Next, Hyde opened a drawer and pulled out a leather document case. He withdrew from it an old, weathered piece of parchment. Hyde smoothed it out on the table and moved so the Queen could see. "On to business. This is the next piece of our little puzzle. Unfortunately, I've combed every volume I have on the subject and I still haven't the slightest clue where we're going to find it," Hyde told her regretfully.

The Queen stood to pick up the parchment and held it close to her face. Her mouth twisted into a grin. "I know exactly where to find this," said the Queen confidently. "And we won't even need that deranged haberdasher to get it for us. Relax, darling. This one's going to be easy." The Queen cupped Hyde's face and laid another kiss on his lips. They looked at each other with wicked smiles and laughed. "Do you have any drachma on hand?"


	6. Do It for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'The Return of the Queen.' The Evil Queen invites Jefferson to the Sorcerer's Mansion to meet with "Dr. Jekyll."

Jefferson parked his car outside Lakeside Manor around ten in the morning. Regina called while he was still in bed and asked him to meet her there as soon as possible. What for, Jefferson had no clue. Something about helping him with Grace.

He knocked on the door. After a few moments of nothing, he rang the doorbell. Regina opened the door and welcomed him inside.

"Jefferson, I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice," she said warmly. "Can I take your coat?"

"I've got it." Jefferson took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the rack. "So, why exactly did you want to see me so soon? And why here?"

"Follow me. We'll explain everything," said Regina, directing him down the hall.

Jefferson was puzzled. "Who's we?" he asked.

Regina led him through the grand atrium into the study. Inside, there was a scrawny man in a lab coat unloading lab equipment onto a table. It was hard to tell by the back of his head, but Jefferson was fairly sure they’d never met before. Must be from Ingary.

"Dr. Jekyll?" Regina chimed. Jekyll startled with a stifled yelp. "Your new patient has arrived."

Jekyll turned and saw them. He stumbled over to Jefferson and shook his hand. "You must be Mr. Carter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Dr. Henry Jekyll, at your service."

His palms were sweaty. Jefferson covertly wiped his hand on his pant leg. "What's going on?" asked Jefferson, already weirded out. "Are you _the_ Dr. Jekyll?"

"I see my reputation precedes me," Jekyll said with an anxious laugh. "Unfortunately, it's not exactly a good one. Rest assured, my other half won't be troubling us here." Dr. Jekyll resumed setting up his equipment. 

Regina answered Jefferson's question before he could ask it. "Dr. Jekyll is a pioneer in brain science back in Ingary. Despite his best efforts, I know Dr. Hopper hasn't quite been able to meet your needs. Dr. Jekyll and I were having a conversation yesterday and he thinks he might have something that can help you."

"How?" asked Jefferson. "I've tried therapy. I've tried pills. What else is there?"

"Sometimes," Jekyll began, "we need to try a few different options before we find the one that fits."

Jefferson sighed. "I already have. Citalopram, lithium, clonazepam... I'm on a cocktail of chemicals you wouldn't believe."

"Well, you haven't tried mine," said Jekyll confidently. He began unboxing containers of various compounds and arranging them alphabetically on the table.

Jefferson thought this over. It didn't seem plausible. Or safe. "How do we know this will even work?" asked Jefferson.

"It worked on him," said Regina. "Hyde's gone. The Hatter can be next."

"Hyde literally split from him. Is that going to happen to me?" Jefferson wondered, imagining the Hatter running amuck about town.

Jekyll chuckled. "No, my friend. We're not doing anything as drastic as that. Though I hope that makes you more confident in my serum's efficacy. There is one minor problem, however," Jekyll said going through his supplies. "It seems I'm out of a particular compound I need for the medicine. I don't suppose there are any research facilities in Storybrooke?"

"I'm afraid we're short on scientists," Regina said, trying to think. "Well, there is one... What about your friend, Victor? Doesn't he have a lab at home?" she asked Jefferson.

"Uh... Yeah, but I don't know if he'd have what you need," answered Jefferson. He read the container that was supposed to hold the needed chemicals. "I can't even pronounce that."

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry, Jefferson. I was really hoping this would help you get custody of Grace. You've been trying so hard. I wanted to finally give you a win."

At this point, Jefferson was willing to try anything, do anything. "Will this really work?" he asked Jekyll.

"Almost certainly," Jekyll replied.

"I'll get that compound," Jefferson told them resolutely. "I'll have it here by this evening."

Jekyll stood to his feet. "There's just one issue," he said, raising his hand to get attention. "Mr. Hyde also has designs on the same compounds we need to make you your medicine. You have to be quick and discrete. Tell no one."

"Not even Victor? I can't just..." Jefferson trailed off. Victor's been spending nearly all his time at the hospital since the crash. He's been impossible to reach. Victor would understand. "Don't worry about it. Quick and discrete is my middle name." For Grace. He'd do it for Grace.

Jefferson left Regina and Jekyll and exited the mansion. He nearly forgot his coat and scarf by the door. As he seated himself in his car, he tried to remember. Where exactly did he leave his thief's tools? He turned the key in the ignition. Thirty years later, it was time for more breaking and entering.


	7. The Lord of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'Window to the World.' Hades and Persephone arrive to claim Victor from the Queen.

Earlier, Victor drove himself and the Monster down to Lakeside Manor. It was a nice enough place for a private conversation, but also ideal for disposing of a body. He was almost at ease until he saw Hyde and the Queen emerging from the mansion's front door. He turned to run, but the monster gripped his wrist. From prior experience, Victor knew that resistance was pointless at best.

”Why are they here?” Victor asked, scared out of his wits.

”Hello, Victor,” said the Queen with a wave. “Jekyll's here. He sends his regards.”

The Monster led Victor over to the edge of the lake. “What do you want with me?” he begged. “Why am I here? Help!”

The Queen cast a gagging spell over Victor’s mouth, although no one was around to hear Victor scream. “Keep that up and I'll take your voice just like I took the mermaid’s.” Victor stopped his vain attempts to summon help.

"We're not the ones who want you,” Hyde told him as the Monster threw him onto the dock. “You’re merely here for a trade. Thank you for assisting us with this, Dr. Frankenstein.”

The Queen removed Victor's gag just to toy with him. “I’m not helping you with anything!” Victor shouted, before being muffled again.

”Dr. _Adam_ Frankenstein,” Hyde clarified, looking at the Monster. Victor let out a stifled noise of confusion.

"Thirty years is plenty of time to get one’s self a doctorate. Or are you surprised I took your name?” said the Monster, Adam. “I may not be your brother Gerhardt but I still consider us family, in a way.”

The four of them watched in anticipation as Charon's ferry returned to shore. This time, it bore a tall, imposing man in a black tailored suit and a wispy woman in a green floral gown. Guided by Charon, they pulled up to the dock. The man in black took his time stepping out of the boat, almost savoring the moment.

“Hades and Persephone," said the Queen with a smile. "It’s been too long. Do you have the Shears?"

Hades withdrew a large pair of ancient scissors from inside his coat. He held them out for the Queen. "Do you have the Doctor?" he asked, not noticing Victor huddling in fear below them. Hades looked down. "Oh, hello. You must be Victor. I would like to have a word with you in my office."

The Queen lifted Victor's muzzle just as Charon got him in his icy grip. "No. NO!" Victor screamed as he was loaded onto the boat. Persephone scolded Charon for using so much force. She even tried to comfort Victor to no avail.

"Just to be clear," said Hades to the others, "You're paying me to _rent_ the Shears. I do expect them back."

"You will have them back after the blood moon passes, O Lord of the Underworld," Hyde promised.

Hades held up his hand. "I'm not like my brothers. Flattery will get you nowhere," said Hades, "although it is appreciated."

Upon mention of a blood moon, Persephone spoke up. "If you happen to be doing any black magic during the eclipse, please give my best to Hecate. I haven't seen her in ages. It's hard keeping in touch with friends when you're a laurel tree." She laughed. Hades laughed too. He had a genuine smile on his face. They held each other's hand as Charon rowed them back into the mist. Victor groveled for mercy all the while.


	8. Erik's Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'Hot Water.' The Queen abducts Erik and Trilby, forcing Erik to place a singing curse on Storybrooke.

Later that the evening at Our Lady of Eternal Hope, the Queen materialized with Hyde and Erik in front of the pipe organ. They abducted him from his jail cell, just as Quasimodo arrived to bring him his compositions. To add insult to injury, Hyde tore away his mask to expose Erik’s true face. Quasimodo, despite his own features, was repelled by the sight.

“Even you?” said Erik sadly, as the Queen surrounded them in smoke.

Quasi ran to the spot where Erik disappeared and picked up his mask. _“Is that really what it’s like?”_ Quasi asked himself, once Erik had been spirited away. _“Is that how I make people feel?”_ For the first time in a very long time, Quasimodo hid his face as he ran back home. He was ashamed of how he reacted to Erik. He, of all people, should have known better.

“Why have you brought me here?” Erik asked, standing before Hyde and the Queen. “Do you plan to kill me for betraying you? Go ahead. You don’t frighten me.” The Queen summoned a mirror and held it close to Erik’s face. “Do you think I’m afraid of my own reflection? I’ve had to look at that monstrosity since the day I was born.”

The Queen rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you actually look at it?” she suggested, annoyed by his aloof tone.

Erik looked into the mirror, expecting to see the same ghastly visage he always saw. Instead, he saw something much, much worse. In the mirror, Erik saw Trilby being dragged away from the circus by the De Villes.

“Don’t worry. They promised not to bite,” the Queen cruelly reassured him.

Erik lunged at her. “What have you done with her?!” he demanded, trying to grab her and tear her hair out. The Queen side-stepped him and Erik found himself in the path of Hyde. He grabbed him by the scruff and lifted Erik off his feet.

“It’s not so fun when you’re the one hanging by your neck, is it?” Hyde asked him. He dropped him on the ground. Erik begged for mercy. He promised to do anything as long as Trilby was unharmed. “You can start by apologizing to the Queen.”

Erik glowered at her. “Forgive me, Your Highness. I forgot myself,” he said insincerely.

“All forgiven. I know how much she means to you,” said the Queen, feigning kindness. “We’re in a bit of a time crunch. Our enemies are closing in and there’s one more item we need. We could use a little diversion right now. Hyde and I had a very fun idea, if you’re willing to play along.”

Marishka and Verona burst through the doors, hauling Trilby along with them. The poor girl had gone red with rage. The De Villes were true to their word though. She hadn’t been bit. Yet. Erik shrouded his face. He couldn’t let Trilby see him like this. She’d never be able to look at him again.

“Let me go!” Trilby cried, struggling against the vampires. “Why’ve you brought me back to this feckin’ place?”

“Watch your mouth!” chastised the Queen. “You’re in a place of worship.”

Trilby had to laugh. “You don’t look like the church-goin’ type to me.” Erik snorted. The situation was dire, but he always admired Trilby’s pluck.

"Neither do you," said the Queen to the De Villes, remembering their aversion to the sacred. "Shouldn't you both be ash right about now?"

Verona and Marishka showed Trilby their fangs to get her to stop squirming. "You didn't know?" said Marishka. "We overheard the nuns while they were handing out crosses. When they regained their memories, the ground ceased to be consecrated. I've never been inside a church before. It's really very boring."

"Fascinating," said the Queen, equally bored. She turned back to Trilby. "La Svengali, it is such a privilege to finally hear your legendary voice. I'm surprised that's so... grating in person."

That infuriated Trilby. “That’s a real nice corset you got on. Did they not sell anything to go over it?” she asked defiantly. Even the De Villes started snickering. “What are you laughin’ at? You’re no better. You look like a couple of regular brassers. Now what do you want with me? When Mr. Svengali finds out about this-”

The Queen and the De Villes growled at her. Verona threw her on the ground, infuriating Erik. He kept still. “Mr. Svengali is right here, my dear. You're here to be his incentive,” said the Queen, choosing ignore Trilby’s insults. “Erik, what say you? You said you’d do anything.”

“Mr. Svengali?” Trilby asked, looking at the man facing away from her. “Is that you?”

“We needed his talent,” the Queen told her. “We couldn’t expect him to perform without his brightest star.”

Trilby scoffed. “Oh, no! I ain’t singin’ for you!” she said, pulling herself up off the ground.

The Queen summoned a conch shell into her hand. “That won’t be necessary. Storybrooke already has quite an accomplished vocalist here. She’s only a mezzo-soprano, though, so you won’t have to worry about any competition. I also conveniently stole her voice. Now have a seat or I’ll do the same to you.”

Frightened, Trilby took a seat on a pew. She listened as Hyde explained their plan. Erik wouldn’t look at her. He was cloaked in shadow. She only knew him by his clothes. Hyde ended his monologue by asking for Erik’s agreement to the plot.

“Fine. If you promise to release her, I’ll do it,” said Erik, making room on the bench. The Queen sat next to him, watching as his fingers touched the keys. He began to play. Quietly, he sang.

_“It felt like I would be alone forever, until the day she came along. We put the words and melodies together. She is the music. I write the songs. I can write songs that make the whole world sing. I wrote her songs of love and simple things. I’ll write a song in hope she’ll be my wife, but first I write a song to save her life.”_

Erik played a chord on the organ. The Queen walked over to the piano and copied it. Regina’s music training as a young noble came back to her. They began a very simple, improvised duet.

Hyde was joined by two men, one tall and broad, the other slender. Both were very sickly looking. All three of them took out violins and played the ugly string of chords that hypnotized Trilby into singing. Verona took up the harp and Marishka played the flute. Once their little ensemble was in sync, the Queen lit up the instruments with her magic.

Erik began to sing again. _“One voice, singing in the darkness. All it takes is one voice singing the thoughts that plague their mind. When you look around, you’ll find there’s more than one voice singing out their darkness. Joining with that one voice, each and every note is an admission, each word’s a brand new composition.”_

_“It takes just one voice to cast a magic spell,”_ sang the Queen, clumsily keeping us with Erik’s playing.

“ _We need just one voice, clearer a bell,”_ sang Hyde, his baritone rich and deep.

 _“And that one voice is here inside this shell,”_ sang Hyde and the Queen together. The Queen picked up the conch shell and blew into it like a trumpet.

Out poured Ariel’s voice, which had been ripped from her weeks ago. Her voice blended with the instruments and, magically, everyone burst forth with song. The music emanated from the church, casting an enchantment over the town.

 _“Somewhere there’s a world that has the wisdom and the answers we are seeking,”_ sang the Queen, rising from the piano and raising the singing shell to the sky. _“Somewhere there’s a person with the power that we need to find our bliss. When the music hits them, I’ll have them right where I want them, and I’ll be unstoppable as long as I have this… her voice!”_

 _“It’s takes just one voice, singing in the darkness,”_ they all sang, enchanted. Even Trilby was forced to sing along. Erik stopped playing, but the sound continued. The deed was done. _“All it takes is one voice. Set it free and let it ring! Just one voice, it takes that one voice, and everyone will sing!”_


	9. If Your Mother Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Snow's second song in "The Music of the Night (Act I)." Since everything in the fic is now completely from Jim's perspective, it didn't make sense to keep this moment with Snow.

When he returned, Jim looked through the windows. Happy was gone. They only people left were Emma and David in the back. If Killian wasn't with them, that was probably a bad sign. Still, with David around, Emma probably wouldn't make a scene. Jim carefully walked in.

From what he could tell, their investigation at the circus turned up nothing. David was pacing like a maniac, wringing his hands. Emma stared blankly at her notes. After a long sigh, David removed his headphones. He had something important to say. Emma took hers off to listen.

" _If your mother were here, she would know what to do. She would say 'don't lose heart' and then we'd all muddle through. She'd inspire and lead, keep our spirits up with cheer. I'd be hopeful if your mother were here."_

Unbeknownst to Jim and David, Snow had sung something very similar early that morning by David's side at the hospital. _"If your father were here, he would fight the good fight. He would take up his sword and then he'd banish the night. He would battle the darkness till there's nothing left to fear. I'd be braver if your father were here."_

Then, strangely, David sang the exact same words Snow had sung sitting on his bed. Maybe he'd heard her. " _If wishes were horses, we could gallop away. If curses were clocks, then I would know the time all day. All we can offer is the hope within our heart. We are so strong together and so lost when we're apart."_

 _"If your mother were here, she would help me be bold,"_ sang David.

 _"How I wish he could offer me his hand just to hold,"_ Snow sung.

Together, at different times, they sang to Emma, _"We missed watching you grow inch by inch and year by year..."_

There was a pause, an unfinished thought. _"I would thank her if your mother were here,"_ sang David, eyes glassy.

Emma stood up and embraced her father. They hugged for what felt like forever. Emma told him how grateful she was for them, and how deeply she wished to have what Snow and David had. Jim was beginning to feel awkward, waiting for their father-daughter moment to be over.


	10. The Morticians' Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From "The Mother of All Vampires." The Queen comes to speak with Carmilla at the crematorium.

Down in the basement, the Queen and Carmilla were having a nice chat. The casket was open, but Carmilla was snug in her straitjacket under a blanket of chains. The Queen leaned over her.

"You're probably thirsty after your long stint underground," said the Queen. She presented Carmilla with a bottle of blood from Hyde's collection.

"Get that away from me!" Carmilla shouted, turning away. "That could be anyone's blood."

The Queen vanished the bottle. " _Sorry!_ I didn't know you were such a picky eater," said the Queen sarcastically. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Countess Karnstein."

“Please. You thought I was Count Dracula,” said Carmilla.

“I wanted to meet the Master and here you are. Since we first met at the station, I went back and read your story. _The real one_ ,” the Queen began. She summoned her Storybook. “I hope you don’t mind. I have to say, it's a real unfortunate ending you've got there."

“What did it say?” asked Carmilla, disinterested. “I’m _so_ curious.”

The Queen ignored her feigned interest. “It said that when you were young, some nice gentleman took you in after your mother died. You were ill, but none of the doctors could figure out why. Turns out, you were a vampire.”

“Guilty,” said Carmilla, affirming the obvious.

“You didn’t know though, or you probably wouldn’t have let your friend Laura get so close to you. You two were _very_ close, weren’t you?” asked the Queen suggestively. “It’s okay. Girls like you are welcome in Storybrooke. Lesbians, I mean. People here aren't too keen on vampires. Seems like Styria wasn’t a fan of either.”

Carmilla stared up at the ceiling. "Please get to the point. If you read my story, you must know why I'm here. If you do, then you must have some kind of offer to make me. So go on and make it before I lose my patience."

"My, my, you've played this game before," said the Queen, impressed by her grit. "I'm not sure I know what you want though. Avoiding death is such a lowly ambition. What are you really after?”

“That’s just it,” Carmilla told her. “I _do_ want to die. I want to grow old. I want to be human again. Severing myself from this book is only the beginning. The Dark Realm was supposed to hold the answers I need to become what I once was.”

The Queen smiled down at her. “Then you and I have a lot in common. I think we should team up. We can both get what we're after."

“You killed Hyde,” Carmilla reminded her. “Why on earth should I trust you? Why should I take you to the Dark Realm? You don't even know what you're looking for.”

“They didn't tell you, did they?” asked the Queen. "Hyde told me everything before I put him to rest. There's a special friend of his trapped in the Dark Realm - the Black Fairy. Once we set her free, she'll do whatever we ask. I've got everything ready, except my way to get there."

Carmilla was mystified. "They said..."

"They lied," the Queen told her. "They're afraid of you and they're using you. They brought you here to be a trap for me. Once I'm captured, they won't hesitate to kill you. I want to help you, Carmilla. Together, we'll get you unbound from that book and you'll get everything your undead little heart desires. What do you say?"


	11. Bloody Marys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From "The Mother of All Vampires." Carmilla meets the Queen beside the wooden castle at the playground.

The Queen had fallen asleep at the station, biding her time until she could strike next. Regina still couldn’t kill her, so she knew she was safe. As long as things came together before the eclipse, she could rest easy. Someone had been posted to watch her, but they were off snoring too.

Suddenly, in the wee hours of the morning, the Queen awoke to the sound of shattered glass coupled with a blaring alarm. In the dark, a bat crawled inside the cell. The bat became Marishka, shrouded in a black cloak. She tore off the bonds stopping the Queen's magic.

”The Master wants to speak with you,” Marishka whispered.

The Queen grinned, expecting as much. “Then we’d best be off.” She grabbed Marishka and they teleported outside.

“Wait! What about me?” called Miss Poole as they vanished. She kicked at her prison cot. "Bitch."

When Marishka and the Queen rematerialized, they met with Verona, who led them to their rendezvous. Soon they were sneaking through the park, in the shadow of an enormous wooden castle. Beneath a street lamp, the Queen saw two figures in black coats. She realized this was Carmilla conferring with Vasilica, looking at the castle’s silhouette against the sky.

”I had a castle once,” said the Queen wistfully, walking over to meet them. “I gave it all up to come live here in this dump.”

”So did I,” Carmilla replied. “I don’t miss it much. I wasn't really mine anyway.”

”Thanks for having your lackeys bust me out of jail,” the Queen said. “I had a feeling you would.”

"There is much we need to discuss," Carmilla said. "I don't suppose you have a meeting place in mind."

The Queen thought about it. "Well, our old meeting place got raided when I took out Hyde," she told her. "How do you feel about a drink? I know a place where they make a mean Bloody Mary."

* * *

Carmilla was happy to discover that a Bloody Mary contained no actual blood. The De Villes, on the other hand, were a bit disappointed. They had all been glamored by the Queen to look like Regina and a small group of friends, in case anyone showed up. They'd been discussing joining forces in The Rabbit Hole's private room, but Carmilla still wasn't completely convinced.

"When you call upon this Black Fairy, what exactly do you want from her?” she asked. “If I'm to help you, I want to know what sort of scheme I’ll be complicit in.”

The Queen set her glass down. "In exchange for freeing her from the Dark Realm, she’s going to help me destroy my lesser half. Once Regina's gone, I’m going to kill Emma, Hook, my sister, and anyone else who had a hand in Robin’s death.”

”And then what?” Carmilla asked, biting her celery in half. “Once you’ve committed your murders, what do you intend to do next?”

The Queen was silent. She had no idea what would come next. She had been so fixated on avenging Robin's death that she hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'm really not sure. It doesn't matter though. I'll figure that out later."

"Will killing these people really make you happy?" Carmilla asked. "Why take pleasure in the misfortune of others?"

"I've given up on being happy. The world's decided that I'm not allowed," she said. "However, if I can't get my happy ending, why should they? I went to the Underworld to save Hook with Emma and I came back without Robin. In what world is that fair? Watching them so happy together, it turns my stomach."

Carmilla finished her drink. "You have a lot in common with that Jim fellow. Why not ask him to join your mission to punish Emma and the others?"

"I did, but he was too much of a goody-goody. I considered killing him too, but I learned from the Author that Jim is functionally immortal. So I figure, why not let him be miserable forever? It's like the Dark Curse all over again," laughed the Queen. "I did find a replacement. To get the Blue Fairy's wand, I just needed to tell a certain thief where he could find a magic lamp."

"I know a little bit about eternal misery," said Carmilla. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"You know, you're awfully altruistic for a vampire," remarked the Queen. "You don't drink blood. You don't like killing people. Why exactly does this little coven of yours take orders from you? Do they even know you're trying to become human again?"

Verona gripped her glass so hard, it broke. "What?" she asked, incensed. "Is this true?"

"Master, please tell me that she's lying," said Marishka, distraught.

"Why would you do this?" begged Vasilica.

Carmilla's eyes were like saucers. All three of them stood to their feet and began moving toward her. The Queen froze them where they stood. "Not so loyal, are they?" the Queen said, tossing back the last of her Bloody Mary. "Good minions are so hard to find."

Suddenly, Izzy came in with a broom, getting ready to open the bar. "Can I get you folks anything?" she asked in confusion, seeing the three frozen people looming over Carmilla.

"I think just the check," replied the Queen. She pushed Izzy out with a blast of magic. To Carmilla, she said, "Here's the deal. I can make them forget everything I just told them. I've got water from the River Lethe right here. One drop in their drink and it's gone. All I ask is that you help me. We'll both get what we want. The Evil Queen and the Vampire Queen, now that's a partnership. What do you say?"


	12. The Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 'The Mother of All Vampires.' The Queen tried things the easy way with Carmilla. Now she tries it the hard way.

”No!” Carmilla cried out as she disappeared, rematerializing in unfamiliar surroundings. She looked up from the floor and found herself in the great hall of mansion. "Where am I? Where have you taken me?”

”Someplace a little more private,” said the Queen, dramatically coming down the stairs. "I was really hoping you'd be more agreeable, but it turns out you're even worse than Hyde. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire."

Carmilla stood to her feet. She was done taking the Queen's abuse. "I haven't tasted blood in over a month," Carmilla said. "When I feed, I take it from murderers, aristocrats, abusers of women, anyone I know the world won't miss. It doesn't completely kill the guilt, but it helps. And you, Your Highness, you just made yourself into the perfect meal."

She began stalking toward the Queen with hunger in her eyes. The Queen ignited a fireball and tossed it Carmilla, who caught it and hurled it right back. "Nice try," she said. "You'll have to do better than that."

The Queen warped the banisters to wrap around Carmilla's wrists, but she tore them apart with her bare hands. With the power of her mind, she hurled the posts like arrows at the Queen, who burned them to ash. The Queen bewitched the chandelier into a torrent of sharpened glass, but Carmilla turned it to sand with a wave of her hand.

"I'm afraid you've met your match," said Carmilla. The carpet pulled out beneath the Queen, knocking her off her feet. It wrapped around her body like a boa constrictor, leaving her with one free arm. "Now hold still. I usually leave my victims with enough blood to live, but today I think I will take it all."

"You're right about that," said the Queen. "But it's not my blood you'll be taking." She snapped the fingers on her free hand. Below them, in the atrium, a woman appeared in a puff of smoke. She was completely disoriented, looking about the room. "It's hers."

“Where am I? What's happening?” The woman got up and explored the atrium, trying to make sense of what had happened.

She spotted Carmilla and the Queen and began walking toward them. She was beautiful and blonde, dressed like a noble from Ingary. "Hello! Can you tell me where I am?" When she got a better look at Carmilla, she smiled and broke into a run. “Milla! You found me! I knew you'd come!”

Carmilla looked in horror at the girl coming toward her. It was Laura, exactly who she didn't want to see. “Stay away!” Carmilla shouted, warping the stairs so Laura couldn't follow them up. “Please, schatzi, don’t come any closer. It's not safe!”

"I know you didn't mean to harm me. I tried telling Father but he wouldn't listen!" Laura watched as Carmilla tried to scramble away. "I know you, Milla. You'd never hurt me. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

The visceral pain upon seeing Laura brought Carmilla to her knees. It burned from her gut out through her limbs. It only lessened when she crawled back in Laura’s direction.

"I missed you too, darling, so much. Now, please, get away. I'm not in control. If you don't leave..." Carmilla cried out in agony. She got closer to the edge of the stairs, trying and failing to restrain herself. "Go, now!"

Laura backed up, but she didn't want to leave Carmilla while she was weak and hurting. "What's happening to you? Please tell me! No one tells me anything!" Carmilla's agony was bringing Laura to the edge of tears.

The Queen snickered as the rug loosened its grip. She summoned Carmilla's Storybook. “It’s this book I’m afraid. It wants her to complete her story. Laura, right? Your girlfriend here is about to fly into an unstoppable bloodlust and attack you, just like she did back in Styria. Now, the book never says if you survive. However, considering that she spent the better part of a decade honing her vampire powers, I’m going to wager you won’t.”

Laura began to panic, looking for an exit. “Milla, what is she talking about?” asked Laura, feeling for the door. She pulled at the handle. It was locked. The Queen had locked all the doors, just like when she set Jekyll and Hyde upon each other.

"It's true," Carmilla moaned, reluctantly inching toward Laura. "You need to run."

“Whether she survives or not isn’t important, not to me at least,” said the Queen. “See, you’re also going to have an angry mob on your hands. It says so right here. They’re going to drive a stake through your heart, cut off your head, incinerate you, and pour your ashes into the nearest river. Ooh, there’s no kill like overkill.”

“You monster!” spat Carmilla, trying to resist the pull toward Laura.

“You’re the monster, sweetie,” the Queen shot back. “Now, I can end this all right now if you be a good girl and open the portal for me. Can you do that?”

Carmilla thought about it. The Queen was a treacherous snake, but what did she stand to lose by cooperating? She couldn't bear hurting Laura. As the bloodlust drew nearer, she began losing her faculties. She had to make a choice.

“You better hurry up and decide,” the Queen continued. “I don’t know how long these things take to kick in, but I’m guessing you’ve only got about a minute before you lose control and start lapping up all that delicious, vitamin-rich blood of hers.”

“You won’t let me die,” said Carmilla. “You have no other way to reach the Dark Realm. You need me. And if you make me kill her, I’ll throw myself to the mob and let them destroy me before the blood moon even has the chance to rise.”

The Queen stepped down from the grand staircase. "You're smart," she said. "Too smart. All right then, have it your way." She cast a spell outside, raising the wards again. She teleported behind Laura and held a knife at her throat. "There's no mob to kill you, just you and me and _schatzi_ here. And, for good measure, I’ll make you drink her blood even after she's dead."

Carmilla couldn't bear it anymore. She had no choice. She had to submit to the Queen. "Laura, I love you."

"I love you too," cried Laura, feeling cold metal against her throat. "I've never been afraid of you, not for a moment. I know you."


End file.
